


No Words Needed

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Abandonment/Age Regression Verse [2]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clingy!Antoni, protective!Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: In which migraines are evil things and Antoni has the best boyfriend in the world.





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistilteinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/gifts).



> Just when I think I couldn't possibly ship them harder, this happens.

It begins that morning with a dull throbbing at the back of Antoni's head and neck. He moans, burying his face into his pillow in an attempt to muffle it, and tries to go back to sleep. Antoni can feel Tan stirring next to him, but he keeps his mouth shut. No need to worry his Tanny when he can just run to the bathroom for some aspirin. A few seconds later, however, he's eating his words as the dizziness kicks in and he slumps to the floor in a little ball.

 

Tan jolts awake a few minutes later with an uneasy feeling. He's always had a sixth sense where Antoni is concerned and this time is no different. He stands, shivering as the cool air hits his skin, and leaves their bedroom. Tan doesn't have to go far to find his boyfriend; he's still curled in a little ball outside of the bathroom. Antoni looks miserable, Tan thinks, kneeling at his side to card his fingers through the other's hair. The soft touch startles Antoni, and he whimpers in obvious pain as Tan withdraws his hand with a soft exhale. He knows Antoni gets migraines, but it's been awhile since he's had one this bad. 

 

"Migraine?" he murmurs, not wanting to aggravate the pain if he can help it.

 

Antoni's answering moan shatters Tan's heart. He can't bear to see the other man hurt in any way; he's got enough on his plate having grown up with parents who chose the distance route and nannies who eventually left. A few tears leak out of Tan's eyes as he thinks this over.

 

"Let's get you back to bed," Tan murmurs, helping Antoni stand. "I've got you. Little steps, sweetheart."

 

Inch by inch, they make it back to bed, Antoni pretty much a dead weight against Tan due to the dizziness. He tucks him in (closing the blackout curtains for added darkness) and turns to go and get him some painkillers, but not before Antoni grabs Tan's wrist in a vicelike grip. 

 

"I'm not leaving you, sweetheart," Tan soothes, carefully trying to wriggle free. "I'm just going to get your pills, okay?"

 

When Antoni still won't let go, Tan sighs, eventually coaxing him to hold onto his pillow. It smells like him, and sometimes when Tan is gone for what Antoni thinks is too long, Antoni will curl up on the couch with it. Not that he'd ever tell the other so but Tan's no fool; he knows Antoni almost as well as he knows himself. They never speak of it because Tan isn't one to push things, a fact for which Antoni is eternally grateful. 

 

Tan returns a few minutes later with a glass of water and Antoni's pills. He hates to do this but they need light, he thinks, as he turns on a lamp to its lowest setting. He perches on the bed, holding the pills to Antoni's mouth and following suit with the water. Antoni swallows obediently, then lays down once again in hopes of sleeping it off. 

 

As Tan switches off the lamp, he presses a soft kiss to Antoni's lips and gathers him into his arms. Saying Antoni loves it when they snuggle is an understatement, for he craves Tan like a thirsty person in the desert craves water. Being with Tan is what Antoni lives for, whether its physical or not. He's just happy to have him in his life in general and even happier knowing Tan feels the same way. With these thoughts in mind, Antoni drifts off to sleep, safe in his angel's arms.


End file.
